Qué bien hueles
by Kirah69
Summary: Stiles se sorprende cuando descubre que Peter es un omega, pero no puede resistir ese delicioso olor que emana. Steter Week día 1: reescribir la temporada 1.


Stiles estaba bastante seguro de que iba a morir. El alfa lo había llevado a aquel aparcamiento, dejando el cuerpo herido de Lydia en medio del campo de fútbol, y ahora quería la contraseña de Scott para localizar su móvil. Lo más probable era que lo matara una vez que le diera la contraseña... Uh... ¿Qué es ese olor?

—Puedo ser muy persuasivo—había dicho el alfa, su mano en su cuello mientras aplastaba su cara contra el teclado del ordenador, su rostro tan cerca de él... Stiles no oyó más de lo que dijo, cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente.

—Eres un omega—murmuró, sus pupilas dilatadas y casi babeando sobre el teclado.

Peter se tensó a su lado. Soltó su cuello y se apartó un paso.

—Escribe la maldita contraseña antes de que te arranque el cuello—le ordenó, de repente sonando más parecido a su sobrino.

—Creía que eras el alfa—dijo confuso, avanzando un paso hacia él sin darse cuenta.

El licántropo puso los ojos en blanco con exasperación.

—El género sexual secundario no tiene nada que ver con la jerarquía en una manada, un omega puede ser alfa y un alfa puede ser beta u omega. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Stiles se pegó a su cuerpo, aferrándose a las solapas de su abrigo, y hundió el rostro en su cuello. Su mente estaba nublada, nunca se había sentido así antes. Ese hombre olía a _libroscenizalluviaconfort_ y a Stiles le gustaba, no podía tener suficiente, era como una droga. Abrió los ojos, sin saber cuándo los había cerrado, al oír un agudo gemido que no parecía humano. Peter estaba esforzándose por no exponer su cuello y Stiles no entendía por qué no lo había apartado de sí todavía, seguramente no sería difícil con su fuerza sobrehumana.

—No puedo creer que tú seas alfa—masculló el licántropo entre dientes.

Bueno, ni él ni la mayoría de personas que lo conocía cuando se presentó como alfa. Todos habían creído que sería beta o incluso omega, pero ¡ta-chán! Stiles era alfa, aunque no exudaba feromonas como la mayoría de alfas, tan solo cuando se excitaba o se enfadaba, así que muchos ni siquiera se daban cuenta al conocerlo. Peter ni siquiera se lo había planteado.

—Mgh... Joder, ¿por qué hueles tan bien?—gruñó Stiles con una voz que no parecía del todo la suya.

Sin saber cómo, había acorralado al alfa (que resultaba ser un omega) contra el jeep y ahora estaba restregándose contra su pierna, más duro de lo que había estado nunca. De verdad que él jamás se había comportado de ese modo, no era la clase de alfa que iba asaltado omegas solo por su género, pero no podía resistirlo. Lo estaba intentando, pero una vez que había captado esa esencia no podía sacársela de la cabeza y poder sentir la erección del lobo contra su cadera no ayudaba para nada.

—No eres más que un adolescente hormonado, estoy seguro de que te pones duro hasta en los vestuarios. Y ahora, si no te importa—le agarró por la nuca (porque el chico llevaba el pelo rapado, lo cual no era práctico en absoluto) y lo apartó de su cuello, donde ya estaba dejando rastros de saliva—, tengo que ir a buscar a mi sobri-

Stiles ni siquiera le dejó terminar, se lanzó sobre sus labios y comenzó a besarle de la forma más torpe posible, sin ninguna técnica ni delicadeza, solo desesperación y deseo de poseer. Peter se dejó llevar por un momento, siendo este el contacto más íntimo que había tenido desde... hacía demasiado tiempo (pensar en el fuego aún era demasiado doloroso). Tomó control del beso y el chico gimió en su boca. Viendo que no iba a conseguir nada de él en este estado, supuso que lo más rápido sería dejar que se desahogara. Lo agarró por las nalgas y lo animó a restregarse contra su muslo.

Stiles gimió y se aferró a sus hombros. No podía pensar, estaba siendo llevado totalmente por sus instintos. Ese olor le decía que Peter era suyo, que tenía que marcarlo, que tenía que protegerlo, _porque era suyo_. Su cuerpo respondía sin su permiso, su nudo hinchándose por primera vez a pesar de ni siquiera tener nada a su alrededor. Si hubiera sido capaz de pensar, se habría sentido avergonzado de correrse tan rápido y en sus pantalones. Sintió a Peter estremecerse en sus brazos, aunque podía sentir que no se había corrido. Lo vio respirar por la boca, quizás intentando evitar inhalar su olor.

—Iré contigo—le dijo, porque algo dentro de él le decía que debía ir, que no podía dejarlo solo.

Se apartó y tecleó en el ordenador con manos algo temblorosas.

—¿Vas a ponerte todo alfa protector conmigo?—preguntó Peter con una risa.

—Ahí lo tienes—le mostró la pantalla, donde aparecía la localización de Derek—. Di lo que quieras, pero iré con-

Stiles no pudo decir más, el golpe que le dio Peter en la cabeza lo dejó inconsciente y para cuando despertó todo había terminado. Kate estaba muerta. Peter estaba muerto. Derek ahora era alfa. Stiles nunca sabría lo que significaba eso que había sentido con el lobo.

Solo que unos meses después Peter estaba vivo de nuevo y se paseaba por ahí con ajustadas camisetas con exagerados cuellos en uve.

—¿Así que ahora también existen los hombres lobo zombis?—le preguntó cuando se le acercó en aquel almacén abandonado después de que toda la locura de Gerard y la kanima se hubiera resuelto con una traición y un beso de amor (en serio...) y uno tras otro se hubieran marchado a casa ( _gracias, Scott, por darte cuenta de la paliza que he sufrido y no ir directo a los brazos de tu novia sociópata_ ) hasta que solo quedaron ellos dos.

—Prefiero pensar que soy único en mi especie—respondió con una sonrisa soberbia.

Stiles tenía el rostro hundido en su cuello antes de que terminara de hablar, sus manos aferrándose a su camiseta.

—Joder, hueles aún mejor que antes—murmuró sin apartarse.

—Probablemente porque antes estaba un poco... descontrolado.

—Loco.

—Probablemente. La muerte me ha sentado bien. Ahora puedo olerte también—le dijo con voz algo más grave. Antes también podía olerlo, pero su lobo no identificaba su olor más que con _alfaútilposiblealiado_ —. ¿Quieres saber por qué tienes esta reacción conmigo?

—Ya lo sé.

—¿Oh, sí?—las manos de Peter fueron a las caderas del chico y lo presionó contra su cuerpo. Sus respectivas erecciones se restregaron una contra la otra y ambos gruñeron.

—He estado investigando estos meses—respondió un poco sin aliento—. Soy tu pareja, algo como el alma gemela para un hombre lobo. ¿Me equivoco?

Peter sonrió. Por supuesto que su pareja podría descubrirlo y seguramente sin ayuda de nadie a pesar de la situación en que se habían conocido. Su lobo ronroneaba contento en su interior, animándole a tumbarse boca arriba y exponer su vientre para el alfa. Peter hizo algo más sutil, pero que sin duda no pasaría desapercibido para el inteligente chico. Inclinó la cabeza y expuso su cuello.

—No, alfa, no te equivocas—susurró en su oído. Stiles lo estrechó en su abrazo, un profundo gruñido vibrando por su pecho, casi tan animalístico como el de un hombre lobo, y mordió el cuello que se le ofrecía sin poder contenerse.


End file.
